


in red skates

by JamlessGenius



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, Hockey, M/M, Pre-Relationship, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: Minsoo’s a hockey player, Jaewon’s a figure skater. Need I say more?
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	in red skates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlooRose12371](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlooRose12371/gifts).



“Haah,” Sungmin groaned, shaking out kinks in his neck. “Okay. Scrimmage? We have like... ten minutes left on the rink.”

“Sure,” Minsoo smiled, all teeth. 

“You know this is off time practicing, and if you’re too tired tomorrow, coach will have all of our asses,” Kyunghun sighed

“Hockey sticks don’t belong up your ass, hyung,” Taeseok snarked.

“Yah!”

Minsoo’s team, Anyang Halla, was one of South Korea’s elite. And it was partially because they’re always practicing. 

Like now, when they pull together some cash and go to the Kim’s rink and split the price. Daehyun, Mr. and Mrs. Kim’s son, Daehyun, drove the zamboni now that his folks were getting older. 

“Single versus takens?” 

“Sounds good,” Minsoo grinned. “That’s a clean set isn’t it?”

“Looks it,” Sungmin noted. “Let’s go!”

“Up to five?”

“Hah? You think you’re getting five on me?! Maybe on Hyunnie,” Youngjoon, their first goalie, laughed. 

“Oh it’s on!” Their backup goalie, Hyunjin, snarled. 

“No fighting, no checking, and no accosting goalies,” Minsoo listed. Taeseok pouted.

“That takes all the fun out of it though!” 

“Suck it up,” Sungmin rolled his eyes. “You want to deal with Minsoo’s medic brother who became our medic because he’s overprotective as fuck coming for you over your own lost tooth because it might have been Minsoo’s?”

He flushed red. His stupid brother. 

“Okay, coach is gonna get pissed if anybody loses a tooth, alright? Y’all ready?”

“Duh! Let’s go!”

“Drop the puck, idiot!”

“Don’t call your hyungs rude names, ‘Seok!” Kyunghun yelled, racing after them. 

* * *

Minsoo toyed with the check in his hands. It was the payment for the month. But it appeared that there was someone else having a conversation with Daehyun at the register. A figure, taller and lithe, unrecognizable with the gray hoodie pulled up and sweatpants on was talking to their cheerful redhead.

“Alright, you’re in the system, Jaewon hyung!” Daehyun chirped to the figure in the hoodie. “What’s up in your life?”

“Nari’s lending me her skates while mine are getting fixed. Oh! And Jiho hyung saw me with red and said that I should wear dark red for my next competition. What do you think?” A soft voice replied warmly. Daehyun grinned at the figure. 

“Red? Like cherry red? Cute!”

“Like ruby red, I think,” the person replied. Minsoo can’t see their face, but Daehyun’s eyebrow wiggle must have made them blush.

“Sexy,” Daehyun teased. 

“Ah, no,” the figure laughed quietly. “I don’t think I’m sexy-“

Daehyun looked up to see Minsoo waiting. 

“Go change hyung! Dongho hyung is already out back.”

“Okay!”

“And you’re totally sexy!” Daehyun called after the figure (Jaewon?), earning loud giggles in response. 

Minsoo approached the desk, greeting Daehyun. He was tall, with bleached blonde hair and big eyes. Minsoo compared him to a baby chick sometimes. 

“Heya hyung! You’re here with the check for this month?” Daehyun beamed at him as Minsoo handed the paper slip over. That soft voice with a smile in the tone hung in his mind.

“Yeah, who was that?”

“Jaewon hyung and Dongho hyung! They rent evenings together also!” Minsoo blinked.

“They rent?”

“They’re figure skaters, see?” Daehyun pointed to the window that allowed people to watch the ice. 

Minsoo turned his head and saw something unreal. 

Dark hair fluttering with movement, impossibly graceful, a fairy danced his way across the ice.

On his feet were bright red, clearly painstakingly maintained, skates with golden glinting blades. They moved like fairy dust under his feet as he spun like a ballerino, like he was in the air and not on ice. With a grin, the unreal figure before him landed a graceful jump that made Minsoo’s ankles scream to watch. 

“Jaewon, I need to practice lifts, do you mind?” Another figure, dark hair and muscles for days (probably the “Dongho hyung” of the two then) appeared behind Jaewon and the fairy- Jaewon grinned.

“Sure!”

And with a gentle leap that exposed a slip of smooth stomach to the world, Jaewon lands in midair, held by Dongho.

“Dongho hyung is so good,” Daehyun sighed dreamily. “Strong and-“

“What do you have a crush?” Minsoo nudged the giant anchovy with his shoulder. 

“On my boyfriend?” Daehyun nudged him back. “Of course.”

“Boyfriend?”

“What? Did you think I was straight?” Daehyun raised an eyebrow. 

“Ew. No.”

“Hey!” Daehyun laughed, shoving Minsoo before yanking his hand back with disgust. “Ew to you! You’re all sweaty!”

“How did you meet?” Minsoo asked, still watching Jaewon as he spun low to the ice.

“Oh! So Jaewon hyung and Dongho hyung’s costume designer, Jiho hyung, has a boyfriend who skates here. And Jiho hyung’s roommate Taehyukie is dating Dongho hyung’s brother Jun. So Nari noona heard of this place first, she’s a hobby skater, and her girlfriend Rose is Taehyuk’s best frie- I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“A little?”

“So um... long story short... some of their friends started skating here so they decided to rent the ice for practicing?” Daehyun laughed nervously. Minsoo grinned. 

“And?”

“I took a single look at him and asked him out?” Daehyun squeaked under Minsoo’s probing gaze. 

“That’s so cute, what the fuck.”

“You know what would be cute, hyung? You using one of the showers. You’re all sweaty and gross!”

“I’m going! I’m going!” Minsoo laughed and headed back to the locker rooms.

* * *

  
The next week, he stuck around.

“Jaewon, right?” He approached the skater carefully. Jaewon turned in surprise, sakura-petal lips parting slightly in shock. 

“Oh! Yes!”

“I’m Minsoo, Daehyun’s friend,” he smiled, pointing back to the blonde.

“Oh, um... I’m Jaewon, but I guess you already know that?”

“I’d like to get to know you a little better. And there’s a boba place down the street that would be a perfect chance?”

Jaewon grinned at him, eyes curling into a smile.

“Sure!”


End file.
